


Envy

by psghayleaux



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney envied a lot of people, John more then most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sga_flashfic on LiveJournal.

Rodney envied John.

He envied a lot of people actually, from time to time, John more than the rest though.

Sure he was the smartest person in two galaxies, but that wasn’t everything. He wasn’t exactly a looker, and lets face it; his people skills left a lot to be desired.

He felt his faults were many, and usually they didn’t bother him. His intellect put him so far above everyone else he figured they should feel blessed when he notices them long enough to insult them or make a clumsy pass, and there fore ignore his short comings.

Then he met John, John who was everything he wasn’t and one or two things he was.

Like good at math.

It didn’t seem fair. John had looks, people skills, beautiful women threw themselves at him, and he had brains. Not on Rodney’s level sure, but better than the average military grunt, and a couple of the scientist.

There was a lot Rodney felt, to be envious of. And to make it worse he wasn’t just envious of John, he might admit, under torture, to lusting after him as well.

Sure John wasn’t a beautiful blond with a nice rack, but attractive was attractive no matter the gender in Rodney’s book. The fact that was smart, if good at hiding it, didn’t hurt either.

Despite what most people thought, Rodney did like having someone to talk to who could actually keep up.

It was utterly and spectacularly unfair Rodney though while trying and failing to watch John covertly. Completely missing the fact John was watching him in return.


End file.
